Hot for Teacher
by Rothgar
Summary: A Real Monsters fic! The Gromble has found a gift on his doorstep, could some monster have a squish on him? Or is it a horrible mistake? Please R


Notice: I do not own Real Monsters, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina or any of the other monsters (with the exception of Booflee). Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon own copyright on Real monsters and it's characters. Booflee, however, is owned by the author.  
This is my first fanfic uploaded to FF.net, I normaly never make my fan characters main characters. But this is a cute story I been kicking around in my head. Please be nice in the R&R!  
  
*********************************************************************  
Hot For Teacher!  
A Real Monsters FanFic By: Rothgar  
Chapter 1  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Belch gave a loud burp, signaling lunch for the monster students. The headmaster, The Gromble, a blue-green centaur like monster in red high healed pumps, checks his old pocket watch, fowning. "Class dissmissed! I expect you all back in an hour!" He barked at them. This is the Monster academy, world class school for teaching the most putrid of monsters for over 800 years! Nestled under a New Jersey dump, this is a place where young monsters learn to scare the humans, who's fear spawned them in the first place.  
  
The young monsters all quickly shuffled out of the auditorium seated classroom, most headed for the cafeteria or above ground into the dump for a bit of lunch. Monsters love garbage or rotting things, it makes up their diet. A small group of monsters stop at a set of lockers, or more precisely two groups stop. One group, a magenta, long eared monster, oftan mistaken for a rabbit named Ickis, A taller round monster who holds his eyes up named Krumm, and of course the tall, slender, snake like moster with large red lips and eye stalks named Oblina.  
  
"Krumm! Look!" Ickis wispered in a slight panic to his round friend. He looks over tword the other group that consists of four female monsters. To be more exact, mostly the popular monster girls.   
  
"I know!" Krumm chuckles a bit to his friend as they look over to the female monsters. A goofy grin spread on both their faces.  
  
Horrifica, scally, three eyes,and long tenticals on her head is at her locker, takeing the time to paint yellow sludge on her fangs. Her eye on her forhead looks over to see Ickis and Krumm stareing. She tooks over to the short, round monster with 6 legs named Dizzle "ugh...their stareing at us again!" she says in her nasally voice. The smaller monster dosen't respond, just leans back to look back around Horrifica.  
  
Krumm and Ickis look shocked as Dizzle looks at them, pretending to go back to their lockers as if nothing happened. Small locker monsters grabing their books and slaming the doors.  
  
"You two rally need to grow up! You act like bonsties!" Oblina griped in her coarse british accent before grabing her books from the Locker monster and walking away, the two soon folowing her, dashing to catch up.  
  
"Wasn't that your squish, Booflee?" Horrifica giggled, looking down to a small pink monster with four ears, four arms, and a short tail with a stinger. She's sometimes mistaken for a butterfly by humans.  
  
Booflee looks up at Horrifica, looking embarrassed "W-why would you say that?" The small monster asked nervously. She's not part of the group, she's Horrifica's roomate, so there's times she's around them.   
  
"Oh don't play that game again, we all know!" Horrifica giggled. She pokes the smaller monster's nose "I think the only one that can't tell is Ickis himself!"  
  
Booflee's cheeks got red as Horrifica pokes her tiny nose. She dosen't respond, not sure how. She just grabs her library books and a small package wraped in dirty newspaper and mangled black ribbions.   
  
She closes her locker, the others already walking away. Booflee soon follows, carying her things, running to keep up. Booflee dosen't even notice she drops her package on the way to the cafeteria. The package on the door step of a circular door. Booflee clutches her books, whispering to herself "Meh...this is going to be a long, shmenky day...." Little did she know, it was about to get longer.  
  
***************************************************************************  
The group of girl mosters make their way into the dirty lunch room. Young monsters standing in line to be served sloppy slugs, grubworms, and other monster delectables. The "melodic" voice of the cook Sympa, a very large green monster, can be heard screaming at the more rowdy monsters as she patroles the lunchroom. Booflee straggles behind, her books looking far to heavy for her. She goes to a back table by herself and sets the books down, reaching to pick up the package...The package! Where is it? Booflee's eyes widen as she realises the package wasn't there. She panics, tossing her books aside, hopeing the package was wedged in the books. A few monsters at another table stared as her as she slams her head onto the table with a thud "MEH!" she whimpers. She sits up, gathering her energy before she goes hoping over the table, not even bothering to grab her books and runs back dow the halls, retraceing her steps. It has to be somewhere!  
  
About the time Booflee took off down the hallway, a familure figure in red pumps makes his way to his room, the round door. It's the headmaster, The Gromble. He stoped just before he enters the circular door, looking down" Hmmm? What's this?" he says in a quiet tone, his black gloved hands starting to untie the tattered ribbons.  
  
Booflee rounded the corner, her feet slideing, she stops, a horrified look on her face as the Gromble started to open the package. Inside, a gift for her squish she was going to secretly give him. An old ratty box she had claw painted with little black hearts and designs all over, inside bits of fanbelt, cut into hearts and diped in sludgy old moter oil. One of Ickis' faveorite treats. Anlong with a note. She runs back the way she came, resting her back on one of the dirt walls, panting hard. The note said "Secret Admirer". The Gromble would never find out who was passing gifts, she couldn't get Snorched...so what could happen? She'll just make something else for Ickis.  
  
Booflee drooped her ears, sighing in defeat. She quickly pads off to the lunch room, sulking a moment before she gathers her books, takeing them to the library to return. Booflee wanders in, giveing The Library Monster a forced smile as she walks past.  
  
The Library monster, a large bloby, peach colored monster with a projection screen on her stomach, and two prehensile stinger like atachments on ether side of her head. She smiles up at Booflee, a regualar in the library, bit than looks concerned for the young monster "Oh dear, is something wrong?" she asks, putting her book down.  
  
As Booflee puts the books in the return basket, she snaches a spider as it builds a web. She lowers her huge ears, looking up at the older monster. She sighs a bit "No, haveing a day like a walk in a feild of flowers" She says poping the spider in her mouth, a small snack since she skiped lunch.  
  
"Oh? Do you want to talk about it?" The Library Monster asked, geting up from her desk.  
  
"Ever loose something REALLY important?" Booflee asks, looking a bit distressed.  
  
"Why yes, everyone has a few times! Expecialy me. hmhmhm" The older monster chuckled a little. "What did you loose that was so imporant?"  
  
"Well..it was--" Booflee started, but was interupted by the sound of red pumps clacking the floor. The Gromble entered in very high spirits, the box Booflee had painted in his claws. Her ears droop and she goes back to the books, signing them back in for The Library Monster. She listens as she organizes the books on a rolling rack to be put back on the shelves.  
  
"Just the monster I was looking for!" The Gromble says in his sing songy voice. The one he uses when he's happy...or ploting something.  
  
"What can I help you with?" The Library Monster asked the elated Gromble.  
  
The Gromble sets the box down on her desk, a grin spread over his face "This of course!" he says, his tone keeping that frightening happiness to it.  
  
Booflee's heart sinks, why did he bring the box in here? "Oh my, how repulcive! Hand sludge paint! Did you make this?" The Library Monster looks over the box, a bit in awe of the box.  
  
The Grombles smile fades, his tone lowering to a bit of a growl "no..." his voice raises again"I thought...you did!" he reaches in the box, takeing out the note, reading over it again.  
  
The Library monster chuckles "Hmhmhm! I can't make something like that! I'm too clumbsy!"   
  
The Gromble clutches the letter in his claw, crumpleing it slightly. His voice low again "Looks like I have a mystery on my hands, someone in the academy apears to have a squish on me, and I won't rest till I find out who!" with that he snatches the box and storms out of the library.  
  
"Oh, how odd!" The Library Monster says to herself. "What were you saying Boo-" she looks over to where Booflee was standing, but the young monster is long gone. "Oh, she must have been in a hurry. Oh well!" She sighs, going back to her work at the desk.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
What will poor Booflee do? Who's next on The Grombles list of suspects? Find out soon. Please R&R, it's my first FF.net story.  
Note: If anyone asks for it, after the story I'll add a monster to english dictionairy for all of you that used to watch the show but can't remember the phrases! 


End file.
